Pain and Pleasure
by Lady Morgan of Sealand
Summary: Lightning and Sally are just fine with their se* life. But Sally knows he's not truly satisfied with their bland ways. She knows he likes things a little more rough. And so, she decides that she'll do exactly what he likes. Bondage, burning, wax, gags! Read if you are brave enough.


**Well, this was cut short since the one by the name of Meredith McQueen wanted me to post it tonight, so i stopped it. There was supposed to be a few more things like Lightning branding Sally and among other things. If you, the terrific readers and reviewers, want more, simply tell me in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars and any recognizable characters. I only the plot. Characters are owned by The Disney Company and Pixar Animation Studios.**

**Words: 5,338**

**Important Authors Note: I have no fucking clue what I was doing. I had a sudden urge to write a bondage fic and usually I don't even like to READ smut at a certain point in the month. But yea, I'm on new meds so if this is what it comes to then well... *gulp* I'm in trouble. **

* * *

It was one thing to talk about it and another thing to actually do it. When Lightning had finished moving all of his things from California to Radiator Springs, I stumbled upon his...collection...of sorts. He had put everything into a closet. Toys and what could only be described then as torture devices. I slowly learned from Light that it was a fetish of sorts for him.

And that's what got me thinking about it in the first place. Light was always gentle with me, not wanting to push me to hard or cause me to much pain. It kind of made me mad that he thought I was a china doll that could be broken so easily.

I sat in the kitchen, staring out the window, waiting for Lightning to come home from his race that day. I watched as finally head lights appeared in the drive way. The familiar thud of his car door was heard and he entered the house.

"Sal? Are you home?" He called, the thud of his boots hitting the floor as he removed them echoing through the quiet house.

"In the kitchen, love!" I called out to him as I saw him enter. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. His read hair flailing about as he did so.

He pulled back with a smile, "Let me heat up your dinner." I said, as I took a scoop of Cheesy Rice Casserole (my favorite!) onto a plate and placed it in the microwave.

Just as it hit :01 I stopped it, it was a habit of mine, I hated the sound of that beeping noise. Lightning chuckled at my usual antics as I placed the plate in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, I went to the counter where a lone bottle of red wine laid. Taking a glass, I filled it half way before plopping down at my chair. Lightning looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Wine? What's the special occasion?" He asked me.

"No reason. Just seems a good night for a drink." I replied. He stared at me for a moment before returning to his food.

"I suppose so. Thank you for dinner, by the way." He added, finishing the plate and taking it over to the sink. I remained in my seat, sipping at the wine for a bit longer.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him from behind, nuzzling my face into his back. "What are you..."

"Light, I..." I started, the important words not coming out. I felt him turn around in my grip, looking at me expectantly "I... Um..."

"What, Sally?" He asked, his sapphire eyes looking into my emerald ones.

"Um... Well, I-ah... I've been thinking..." I stumbled, trying to figure out how to phrase this. I was an attorney so perhaps it would have been a good idea to plan this out first... "Um... You... You like things li-like chains, and w-whips, and I... I was thinking, maybe we... Maybe we could try it?" I finally got out, I could. I could feel his breath hitch. I could feel the thump of his heart and the lone chirp of a bird outside.

"Sal... Do you... Do you understand what it is you're suggesting?" He asked me, hands still clasped around mine. I nodded, not bothering with a smile this time. His eyes focused on mine, so intense that I couldn't look away. Such kind, warm blue eyes, like a crystalline pool of water, beckoning me to him.

"I know... I... I want to try it, with you." I assured, looking away at last, my gaze landing on the "forbidden" closet. He followed my gaze, calculating his feeling towards this subject, then let out a large sigh.

"I... I don't... I don't want you to do this just because you think I want you to. I'm perfectly content with our relationship as it is." He pushed, turning his gaze back to me yet again. I returned the eye contact, easily detecting the lie.

"No your not. And would I suggest it if I didn't want it?" I asked, a playful smile on my lips. "

He looked from me, back to the closet, and back to me yet again. I could see the conflict in his eyes, could practically feel the hesitant tightening in his chest. Finally, after much mental debating, he pulled me into him for a hug, holding me there.

"...You're sure?" He asked, his voice hot and quiet in my earl

I took a deep breath, "Yea" I replied, looking up to give him a reassuring smile.

"...Alright. Go into the bedroom. I'll be in in a moment." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead. I nodded and began the walk into our room.

I slipped out of my clothing, dropping them into the hamper before sitting myself on the bed. I waited for a few minutes before the door opened

Lightning walked in, a few things in his hands. I eyed the leather, my stomach churning a bit at the sight, but I bit my lip to calm me down.

"You're absolutely sure?" He asked, one more time. I quickly nodded, an encouraging smile on my face, though I doubted he was the one who needed the encouragement.

He gave a brief nod, then dropped his load onto the bed behind me, then picked one out.

I identified it as a blindfold, and my thought was affirmed as he slid it over my eyes and buckled it behind my head. It was up to my other senses now.

I felt him pull my arms behind my back, and felt a smooth rope wrap around my wrists, tying them together. Then they were slowly wrapped around the length of my arms, large spaces left in between, and, finally, brought around my chest (starting right above my navel) and wrapped up to my neck, where they were knotted carefully so that they couldn't strangle me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, close enough to my ear that I could feel the hot breath that came with his words. I shuddered at the heightened sensation, nodding. It was quiet for a moment, and I felt eyes on me, forcing another tremble to wrack through me.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me, lifting me up. He carried me out of the room and, judging the distance, into what was most likely the living room.

He set me down, and my naked bottom came to a rest upon cool, hard wood. I had been right, it was the living room. I waited, and heard rustling, meaning he had returned to the closet.

His footsteps were quick as he returned, and I held my breath in anticipation for whatever would be coming next. After a few seconds I felt him thrust his fingers inside of me and I let out a large gasp as they curled and spread out.

I felt cold metal touch the lips. I could feel him sliding out. The metal had been a ring that held my lips spread apart. I felt the clank of something falling inside of me, I could only wonder what it was.

"Sal." He said, his breath hot in my ear, "We need to talk before we go any further." He said as he kissed my jawline.

"O-Okay?" I mustered out.

"I... I don't want to do anything you don't want me to. So, I don't know if you've ever heard of it, but we need a..."

"Safe word?" I finished. He paused, most likely surprised that I knew.

"Y-yea." He said and I could feel him twirling a strand of my hair in his finger.

"How about Porsche?" I suggested, naming the place that we first made love.

"Alright. Anytime you want me to stop, understood?" Lightning said. I could tell by just the sound of his voice that he still was worried about me.

"Sir, yes sir." I confirmed. He got up, and I heard him walk a few feet away, presumably to the table.

Sure enough, I heard something being picked up, then his returning foot steps.

He took the rope binding me in one hand, pulling, a silent prompt for me to get up. I did so, and he pulled me over to the coffee table, bending me over it.

I gasped as the cold, polished oak wood met my nipples, and I jumped back a bit to alleviate the sensation.

This, however, was apparently against his rules, and I felt a swift slap to my ass. I gasped yet again, but laid my self back on to the table again, waiting expectantly for what would come next.

I was a bit confused. Though there had been an obvious sting to the blow I had just received, it wasn't really painful. In fact, I wouldn't mind getting another. Perhaps there really was something in this spanking business. Lightning must have noticed my change in demeanor, as he was quick to jump on it.

"Oh? You liked that?" He asked, a dark undertone to his question. I whined lowly, readjusting myself so that he could have easier access.

And access it he did. I felt another sharp slap, and, after the initial shock, I let out a low moan. This was a new sensation entirely, and it was absolutely delicious. Another spank, sending a wave of pleasure straight to my stomach, where it coiled up.

"L-Light..." I breathed, squeezing my knees together, trying to give some relief to my arousal that already felt like it was ready to explode. I was wondering why I didn't feel myself on me. That's when it dawned on me, the metal clasp I heard was probably something Light used to not let me come.

But he was having none of that, and another strike befell me, but this time much different from the last. I wasn't sure what had just happened, but I wasn't given time to think. He shoved my legs apart, pushing them against the legs of the coffee table. I felt another set of rope, and soon found my legs tied to the table, rendering me pretty much immobile.

He was silent for a while. I could feel his blue orbs on me. I waited. Waited for the next blow. But it never came.

I let out a low whimper. That was what he was waiting for. Another blow, like the one before it.

I realised what it was he was using now; a small leather whip. It felt like it had more than one tail, but I couldn't possibly tell you how many. I moaned, earning another swat. We continued like this, a few more strikes with the whip, then he apparently got bored.

He undid the knot on the ropes binding my legs, unwrapping it and pulling me away from the table. He then did the same to the ropes around my arms. As they were released, I brought them in front of me, moving my shoulders a bit to alleviate the stiffness that had set in while in my previous position.

However, they weren't freed for very long. The ropes were swiftly replace by leather straps, binding my hands together, and then pulled over my head. They were attached to another strap, which was hooked somewhere, keeping my hands taught above me.

Then there was more rope, and a pipe-like object, shoved under my knees and tied into place, rendering my legs splayed. I thought this would be all, but I was mistaken. I gasped as something was clamped onto my nipple, a wave of pain shooting through me. The same happened to the other, then I felt a gentle tugging at both that made me wince and I realized that the two clamps were connected. He pulled the bar under my legs up, and attached the two clamps to it, likely by a small chain. He then released the bar.

I yelped, the dropping of my legs having caused the bar to pull on the clamps. I bent my legs back up to my chest, which released the pull on my nipples, but displayed my privates quite shamefully. I whimpered again, shifting so I was laying on a different part of my back. I waited, trying to pick up any sound, scent, touch, anything that would give away what he was doing.

I jumped a bit when I heard a quick snap, then a quiet hiss. A sulfury smell confirmed my guess of a match. I began to fret a bit. Was he going to burn me? If there was one thing I didn't want him to do, it would have to be burning. But I trusted him, and kept my mouth shut.

A few seconds passed with nothing, and I knew that the match would have burned out by then.

So he wasn't planning on burning me. But what other purpose could there be behind that match? Lightning didn't smoke... I flinched as I felt a sudden heat, near my chest, but there was no burning sensation. Confused, and oh so curious, I opened my mouth to ask him what was going on, but the question choked on its way out, converting into a scream.

A drip of something very hot met the skin of my chest, making me spasm. This resulted in me pulling my legs forward, straining the clamps. I groaned, snapping my legs back up. The liquid had solidified on my chest, and I realised at last that it was wax. Another drip fell, this time hitting a nipple directly, and I yelped, but managed not to move my legs too much.

"L-Light... I... Ooh..." I moaned, not really sure what I was trying to say in the first place. I waited, anticipation overwhelming me. Finally, after what seemed like hours, another drip fell, hitting the other nipple.

"Ah! Oooh..." I groaned, tears coming to my eyes. I wasn't allowed to contemplate where the next drip would be falling. Lightning made a little trail, from one nipple to the other, then back again.

This pattern continued, a zigzag, all the way down to my navel. He halted there, letting the wax pool. Then it stopped.

I panted, not having noticed that my breathing had shifted in the first place. This anticipation, bringing my heart rate up, shocking my body... It was exciting. But it seemed to be over. Or so I thought.

In one swift movement, he grabbed the bar attached to my legs, and loosened the straps holding my hands just enough so that he could force me down, so that my upper back was laying flat on the floor as opposed to my lower. He pushed my legs up more, so that they were hovering over my head.

There was a moment where Light didn't do anything else. I couldn't tell if he was staring at me or was in deep thought. I fidgeted, hoping that it was finally time for him to fill me, to fuck me senseless.

But I was wrong. I felt a drop of wax land on my shaved pelvic region. I gasped out as I felt it slowly trickle down. Perhaps that's why Light put a block on my entrance, so the wax wouldn't go inside. I could feel it pooling up as it made its way to the revealed parts of my lower body.

The shock too much, my body so very unprepared, I jerked forward, pulling the clamps forward, pain shooting through me.

I wanted to cry, but bit it back, and repositioning myself. Another pause, and again I wondered if it was over.

Needless to say, it was not. I felt the heat, searing at skin more sensitive than anywhere else on my body. I spasmed, the motion so strong that it ripped one of the clamps off, a sharp sting left behind in its wake. Lightning would have none of this though.

He forced the bar up, holding me there, and continued his dripping. I couldn't hold back the scream this time, and I vaguely heard it echo around the house, but I was much too focused on the burning sensation to care, let alone focus my attention on the dissonance.

The beads of wax fell, steadily coating my pelvic region with each dropped. I whined lowly, still unsure of how I felt about the wax.

It hurt, stung, and yet, there was a gentle ache of pleasure each time it fell. And suddenly, it ceased.

I held my breath, expecting to be surprised yet again by a random drip, but it never came.

I heard a dull thunk, and my assumption was that he had dropped the candle. I waited, wondering what could possibly be next. I waited, and waited, and waited. All of the wax had dried and hardened.

Apparently this is what I was waiting for. The next sensation was his fingers, scraping gently at the wax on my chest. After getting a corner up, he pulled, peeling a large pool off of my skin. The cold air hit it, making me shiver, my slightly burnt skin oversensitive. He peeled the wax from my nipples, blowing on the exposed skin immediately after it was revealed, a small moan escaping my lips.

He continued like this, peeling and blowing. When it was time to move to my entrance, he worked slowly, pulling at the wax languidly, the sensation practically excruciating. I wriggled, mentally willing him to be done with it.

At last, it was finished, and, to my disbelief, he did not torture me with frigid air in my most sensitive of areas.

He unhooked my legs from the bar, doing the same with my wrists, and allowed me to rest my body.

His hands, only moments ago harsh and disciplinary, were now gently stroking my tense muscles, easing me back into relaxation. He leaned over me, his chest pressing against mine, his lips barely brushing my ear as he spoke, lowly, softly, lovingly.

"Are you alright, Sally?" He asked, his hand having moved down to rub small circles into my stomach, a comforting gesture. I paused, hesitated, thinking.

"...Yea. Fine." I decided, trying to smile a bit to reassure him.

"We can stop, if you want." He offered, but I shook my head.

"No, it isn't too bad." I admitted. He was quiet for a moment, and I guessed that he was trying to detect a lie. But there was no lie to detect, and he realised this.

"...Okay then." He said, tracing a few more circles, then his warmth left me.

I heard the rustling of his clothes, again heard the footsteps, and waited all over again. I waited much longer this time, many strange sounds making their way to my ears, clangs of metal against metal, the zip of a stiff fabric, and I shuddered despite myself, the sounds of whatever he was preparing unsettling me.

Then the footsteps returned. His fingers laced into the ebony hair at the back of my scalp, lifting my head up a bit. The thumb of the other hand pulled at my bottom lip, prompting me to open my mouth.

As soon as I did, something metal was shoved into my mouth, behind my front teeth, then tied behind the back of my head. My first guess was that it was a gag, but as I tried to press against it with my tongue, I found that it went through. So it was a ring. I tried to ask what the point of this was, but no intelligible words came out.

Then I started to panic. How was I to say the safe word if I couldn't talk? I was about to try to undo the gag, but he took my hands and I felt something round pressed into one of them.

"If you want me to stop, drop this." He commanded. Well, I guess that makes sense. I nodded.

I waited patiently, letting him strap my arms to a bar behind me, and put cuffs around my ankles. He picked me up, carrying me somewhere, then sitting me on my knees. My arms were once again raised above me, though not as far. I figured this was all, but I was wrong. (Seems I've been doing a lot of wrong guessing tonight.)

I yelped as he lifted up my lower half, attaching my ankles to hooks, and a strap was pulled around my stomach, then he let me go. I found my self suspended, my body weight making it impossible to close my legs or let myself down. This feeling of helplessness was worse than before. I wriggled, fruitlessly trying to cover myself. I tried to speak again, having forgotten already that it was impossible, senseless babble spilling from my lips.

His footsteps approached, and I felt a hand, gently caressing my back, moving down, lower, groping. I moaned appreciatively, wanting to beg him to do it again. But he released the cheek he had been squeezing, taking only one step to come around to my head. His hands were behind my head, and the pressure of the blindfold fell away.

I blinked, momentarily blinded by the sudden rush of light. But the lights had been dimmed, so it didn't take long for my eyes to adjust. I looked up at him, barely able to raise my head enough to see his face.

The eyes I had looked into earlier in the evening had all but disappeared. The warmth, the kindness, chased out by cruelty, the need for domination, yet I could still see the love behind them, so I did my best to relax. He wouldn't truly hurt me. His eyes reassured me, just as much as they unsettled me.

We were still in the living room, me facing towards the coffee table, which was laden with various objects. I picked out the whip from earlier, which I counted to have four tails, as well as what was left of the candle. But I was having trouble recognizing most of the other things.

He picked up a small device, a box with something that represented a Chapstick tube extended from the end of the box. squinted at it, trying to figure out what it could be. There was also one lone switch button on it. This still gave me no hints. I looked up to Lightning, silently asking him to explain it to me.

He brought it to me, holding it by the base, showing me the tube that extended from it. It had a metal tip to it. He then pressed the button on the box, and I heard the wispy string of electricity.

My eyes widened. Surely he wasn't planning on using that on me. I shook my head, vigorously, fear likely quite evident on my face.

"I know you're scared, but at least try." He whispered, close to my ear yet again. I closed my eyes, his loving tone overriding my fear. I owed it to him to at least try it. If it was as bad as I was thinking, he would stop. I took a deep breath, and nodded. He kissed me on the cheek as a reward, and he knelt down, taking off the ring that blocked my entrance.

As I felt him take it out of me, I could feel the blocked liquid pouring out of me and into Lightning's hand. He slowly brought his hands up and licked off my juices from his fingers.

I watched as he slowly inserted the tube inside of me. I gasped as he twisted it around and then stopped.

My chest tightened, my breathing became heavier as I anticipated the shock that was coming.

It seemed like hours as I waited. It seemed like he was teasing me.

Finally, without warning, my body spasmed, a sensation that could only be described as electric coursing through me.

I screamed, my voice uninhibited by my lips thanks to the ring, then panted. But as fast as it had come, it was gone, replaced with a gentle caress from Lightning as he placed a gentle kiss at the exposed flesh.

There was a faint stinging at my entrance, where he had touched the tip to my flesh. He waited for me to catch my breath, then shocked me yet again, eliciting another scream, and tears.

Another massage.

Another zap.

Another scream, this one melting into a moan.

He stopped, and stood up. He looked at my face, unblinking. I looked down, ashamed of the pathetic state I'm sure my face was in. He knelt down and using his fingers, hooked under my chin, to pull my face up to him. He kissed my cheeks, interrupting the trails that my tears had traced with his lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, stroking my hair. I blinked, processing the question. Did I want him to stop? Being shocked wasn't pleasant... But it wasn't exactly horrible either.

Still, not something one would really wish on themselves. I looked up at him, still unsure.

A kiss to my nose.

"Then I'll help you decide." He said simply, standing back up and resuming his position at my entrance.

Another shock had me thrashing. All of those before this shock had been quick, just barely tapping me with the device before pulling it away, but this was prolonged.

I writhed, screamed, moaned, tried to beg him to stop. I had lost all coherent thought. I kept trying to speak, taking several seconds to remember the ball.

As soon as I did, I released my hold on it. Before it had even hit the ground, he pulled away. I heard him drop the device, and my legs were lifted a bit before they were lowered gently to the ground.

He made quick work of standing up, pulling me to his chest. I panted, my heartbeat quick and erratic.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I went to far." He admitted, tracing his fingers along my spine, the other hand stroking my hair, willing my body to calm down. I trembled a bit as the shock wore off, but eventually stilled in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked above a whisper, I heard a slight crack in his voice as he voiced the question.

I nodded, nuzzling his warm, toned chest. He pulled back, looking into my eyes. He undid the gag, pulling it from behind my teeth, pulling it out, then he let it fall with a clink.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, finally able to relax my jaw. He wiped at the drool that had escaped, and I sighed quietly.

But before I could really relish in the relief, he pressed his lips to mine, his hands holding my head in place so he could kiss me that much harder.

I could practically feel my lips bruising at the sheer force, could taste his fear, fear of me rebuking him, leaving him, letting him fall into loneliness and into the self-arrogant person he was before he crashed in Radiator Springs all those months ago.

I kissed back, reassuringly, giving him much needed confirmation that I still loved him and I always would.

His hands traveled down, one resting on the small of my back, the other groping lower, pulling me flush against him, bending me a bit in his need to be close. He erection was pushed agains my entrance.

I moaned into his mouth, his tongue exploring in familiar patterns. This continued until my world was going dark from lack of air, then he finally released me. We both gasped, panted, waiting for our lungs to catch up to us.

He still looked desperate, as if he didn't believe my kiss. I wanted so much to assure him, to calm his fears. How did you say I love you in Irish? Perhaps I should have paid more attention when he tried to teach me a few times when I wanted to learn the language when I had a case involving someone who spoke Irish. Lightning ended up being a translator for me.

His parents had been immigrants from the country. I remember him telling me that it was his and Thunder's first language and they hadn't learn English until they were in preschool.

"I-is breá liom bia" I said in an uncertain tone.

Lightning chuckled, "Who doesn't love food?" He said and I responded with a cross between a chuckle and a groan. I tried again

"Is breá...liom...you." I said, not remembering how to say you in the language.

Lightning smiled, "Tú." He said, "Is breá liom tú, freisin." He said before connecting our lips again. Our tongues dueled once more. Lost in the moment. Lightning pulled his mouth away and smiled at him. Pools of emerald meeting pools of sapphire.

I leaned foreword to kiss him again when I felt my movements blocked by the suspension that my arms were in.

"Uh, Light?" I said with a chuckle, "Can you get me out of this?" I asked, pulling on my arms to show what I meant. He smiled and slowly undid the suspensions, holding me close.

"Why don't we get you up to bed?" Lightning suggested as he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs to our room. He gently placed me on our bed, climbing in next to me. He pulled the covers over us as I nestled into his chest.

"Is breá liom tú" I whispered to him.

"Is breá liom tú, freisin." Lightning whispered back, his hands traveling down my hair as he placed a kiss on my forehead and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Wow, I am beat! Time to go work on Friends! I promise I'll have The One With The Teenage Daughter up soon, hopefully by the end of next week! And Happy late Halloween! If your still in the Halloween mood, go check out my Halloween Special MShot.**

**I also wanted to add a bit of culture to Light. He just seemed a little bland. And I thought since that I know Irish (Me and my awesome twin sister, Emma, self taught ourselves so that we can talk in secret without anyone understanding what we were saying. Worked out pretty awesome when we insulted my ex in front of him. Haha.**

**Now, please tell me how this was...I truthfully believe that is sucked ass, but thats up to you readers to review and tell me what you thought.**

**Free Virtual Halloween Candy to those who review!**

**I have no quote to place here since I am brain dead... so I think Therefore I Am.**

**~Iron Morgan**


End file.
